1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for suspending garment hangers from clotheslines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various attachments have been devised for suspending garment hangers from clotheslines and the like. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,204 granted May 18, 1965, a relatively simple suspension device is disclosed. However, it depends upon the weight of the hanger and any garment hung thereon to resist movement of the device relative to the clothesline. Owing to the fact that garments frequently are very lightweight, the device cannot be counted upon not to shift along the clothesline when lightweight garments are suspended therefrom.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,383 granted Apr. 18, 1961 a device is illustrated which does resist longitudinal movement along the clothesline. However, it requires the use of a rotatable cam which not only increases its cost but requires more time in attaching it to the clothesline.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,274 granted Dec. 1, 1959 a three-hook arrangement is depicted. The hooks span a considerable length of the clothesline and even then with relatively thin lines they do not necessarily keep the device from shifting. To prevent shifting, a roller is employed which can be vertically adjusted for different clothesline diameters.